1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus and more particularly to a server apparatus that performs communication administration over a portable terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable terminal device such as a cellular telephone that can communicate via a telephone line or the like is spreading rapidly. It is also common today to connect the portable terminal device or cellular telephone to the Internet so as to receive various information from an information providing company and enjoy diverse services from a financial institute and an on-line shop, for example. Such data reception takes place via a server of a cellular telephone company and a server of a service providing company. In order to have these services, therefore, a user of the cellular telephone needs to input user data, i.e., individual information such as user's age or liking, which is required by the service providing company or the like. However, input buttons on the cellular phone or other device are small so that their operability is not good. Further, the number of the input buttons is limited, and data to be transmitted to the server also has a limitation.